ZoeyxNeferet
by DorkieBunnie
Summary: ZoeyxNeferet House of night  im gonna be killed for this


(I'ma get killed for this XD MY Continuation of another ZoeyxNeferet fan fiction OuO)

Zoey reluctantly walked down the dark hall, towards the Professor's Dormitory building, mentally bitching about how she so didn't want to be here. For some reason, Neferet has chosen 3am to call on Zoey so they could "discuss important matters privately".

Zoey's stomach clenched at the thought of their last encounter, when she'd pretty much jumped and fucked Neferet. She winced once then shook her head, refusing to relive the shameful moment of weakness. Sadly, Zoey knew she couldn't hide this huge secret much longer. She and Neferet had _imprinted_. From what Zoey knew of imprinting, she definitely knew breaking one wasn't easy.

Zoey let out a sigh as she opened the door to the large building and began to walk up a staircase. Why me? Zoey thought, anger rising. No, Zoey couldn't bear to let Neferet sense her anger or irritation. That would signal weakness, which would only feed Neferet. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Zoey reached the top of the staircase and turned down the dimly lit hall. As Zoey stopped in front of the impressively immaculate double doors, she couldn't help but wonder what Neferet was planning…

Well, she thought grabbing the handles of the doors, there's only one way to find out. Zoey then cracked the doors apart slowly and poked her head in.

"Hello?" She called into the large room, taking in the glorious sight. The room was beautiful, decorated with the finest, modern furniture and high-tech electronics. Zoey walked in, gaping at all of it. She'd known how nice the Professor's dorms were, but she had no idea they were THIS nice. Then again, this was NEFERET, she thought.

"Zoey." An icy voice came from behind her, making Zoey nearly jump out of her skin. Zoey whirled around to meet Neferet's intent gaze.

"Shit! Neferet, I thought you were some booger-monster or something!" Zoey said, breathing heavily. Neferet smirked at her. Quickly, Zoey regained her composure; straightening up, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Neferet. "Why did you call me here?" Neferet's smirk didn't falter.

"I told you, we have important matters to discuss." The words were spoken intimately, like a lover's caress. A chill ran down Zoey's spine, but she didn't dare show it. Instead Zoey kept her glare going.

"Don't bullshit me, why did you call me here so late?" Zoey demanded. Neferet's gaze intensified. Zoey wasn't exactly sure if she was watching animosity or lust dance through Neferet's eyes, but her question was quickly answered when Neferet advanced on her. Within the next moment Neferet grabbed a fistful of Zoey's dark, raven-colored hair and pulled her into a kiss. Zoey tried to gasp, but could only manage to squeak before Neferet's tongue snaked into her mouth. Even though Zoey had been totally on-guard, ready to deal with any of Neferet's tricks, all of that flew out the window the second Neferet had kissed her. Everything was gone. All rational thought was void from Zoey's mind as she indulged in the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as the two of them moved awkwardly to the large couch. Neferet was winning their tongue-war, not to mention that she quickly clambered on top of Zoey the second they'd reached the sofa. What was strange was that Zoey really didn't mind that much.

Neferet's hand slowly traveled down the length of Zoey's neck to the low collar of her V-neck shirt, tugging at it slightly. Zoey's tongue played with Neferet's, as if she were encouraging her. Neferet however didn't need the encouragement.

Neferet slowly slid her hand up Zoey's top, tracing the outline of her lace bra with her fingers. Zoey moaned as Neferet's hungry kisses moved to her ear, then to her neck. Neferet couldn't suppress the grin that formed as the moaning from Zoey grew louder. Neferet decided then to slide Zoey's top off of her torso. Zoey urged Neferet on, grinding her hips against Neferet's.

Surprising Zoey, Neferet pulled back so that she was poised above Zoey in a straddling position. Zoey's breath hitched in her chest, anticipating the vampyre's touch, longing for it.

Grinning deviously, Neferet traced Zoey's tattoos with her fingernail lightly, all the way down to Zoey's hand. Neferet then weaved her fingers through Zoey's and stood, grinning when Zoey gave her a completely innocent and confused look.

"Come," Neferet instructed, standing and leading Zoey into her bed chamber. Zoey followed obediently, like a child. Neferet lead Zoey over to her king-sized bed and wasted no time pining her down.

"Now," Neferet spoke softly, bringing her face closer to Zoey's. Zoey knew what was coming- the bite. The bite that would strengthen their imprint even more. Neferet placed a single kiss on the corner of Zoey's lips. Then another upon her cheek, and several more along her neck until she reached the part where shoulder met neck. The perfect spot for a bite. Pinning Zoey down by her wrists, Neferet readied herself; opening her mouth to reveal fang-like canine teeth. Neferet's mouth was less than half a centimeter away from Zoey's neck when the click of a door opening made her stop. Neferet froze. She knew who was standing in the doorway without even looking. Zoey too, knew all to well who had just walked in on them and refused to let this look like what was on everyone's mind.

"Get off!" Zoey shrieked, beginning to thrash around in the bed. Neferet looked shocked by this, but that didn't stop Zoey. She continued to scream and flail around. Quickly catching on, Neferet tried to pin her down again.

"Hold still you insolent child!" Neferet screamed back at Zoey, but she was to late. Zoey kicked Neferet off and wrapped herself in a sheet, trembling and crying fake-tears. Zoey could feel the cold heat emanating from him before he spoke.

"Have I interrupted something?" Kalona asked, seeming amused by the scene. Neferet glared at Kalona and Zoey, unsure of how else to react.

Zoey on the other hand, was quickly developing a plan and continued her distressed crying.

Kalona sat beside Zoey on the bed, taking her into his arms. "What has upset you, my A-ya?" he whispered soothingly to her, that surprisingly, didn't soothe Zoey at all.

"Th-that witch attacked me!" Zoey shrieked accusingly. Neferet jumped to her feet, glaring at Zoey.  
>"I did no such thing!" The vampyre defended.<p>

"Then why were you trying to bite me!" Zoey yelled before burying her face into Kalona's shoulder and releasing more tears. Kalona not only seemed intrigued, but amused by this whole scene.

"Yes," He said gazing at Neferet "Why were you trying to bite her?"

Neferet didn't have an answer, and she couldn't think of one fast enough to sound convincing. So, being Neferet, she huffed, stuck out her chin and said "I have my reasons, and they shall stay mine." Before walking off and locking herself in the master bathroom.

(to be continued OuO )


End file.
